Te Amare
by o.O ' - K a s u m i - ' O.o
Summary: HxHr - A pesar de todo siempre...Te amaré. ¡ONESHOT! - Advertencia: puede contener un alto grado de azucar, si salen con Diabetes...ya estan advertidos.


**Summary: **_HxHr - __A pesar de todo siempre...Te amaré. ¡ONESHOT!_

**Te Amare.**

**By: **_Soledad de los Ángeles._

El enorme jardín estaba en todo su esplendor…

Las flores, para se mas exactos Tulipanes, el verdor del pasto, las carpas blancas, la pista, los músicos…todo estaba perfecto.

La gente se deleitaba escuchando melodías clásicas y movidas, pero lo que mas sobresalía eran dos personas. Esa pareja, que eran los anfitriones de la hermosa fiesta, los novios.

Harry y Hermione Potter.

Harry, ya con la edad de 23 años, había contraído matrimonio con su fiel amiga, compañera, novia…todo lo bueno que había en la vida del joven de hermosos ojos verdes que brillaban con especial intensidad. Sus cabellos azabaches, revueltos como era típico en el, mas eso le daba un toque de originalidad y hermosura, según su ahora esposa.

Ella, por su parte, llevaba sus cabellos recogidos en un elegante moño bajo, tan castaño como sus orbes, que también tenían ese brillo de toda mujer tiene el día de su boda, ese orgullo de poder portar el hermoso vestido blanco. Esa bonita sonrisa que iluminaba aun más su rostro, que al solo voltearla a ver, cualquiera quedaba hipnotizado con su belleza.

La voz de su amigo los saco de su ensimismamiento. La voz de Draco Malfoy, si, el. Ese chico que en sus años de estudio les fastidio la vida. Pero había cambiado mucho para bien. Al solo verlo se notaba su felicidad, concentrada en su sonrisa y esos inconfundibles ojos grises, altaneros, que ahora tenían un brillo diferente. A su lado, sentada, se encontraba su esposa: Gabriela Malfoy. a ella se debía aquel radical cambio. una mujer muy hermosa, su semblante un tanto frió, pero al conocerla podía ser muy dulce, sus cabellos normalmente lisos ahora estaban un tanto ondulados y caían suavemente sobre sus hombros, su cuerpo bien formado, ojos café oscuro, esa oscuridad que la hacia sentir segura, y, claro, su sonrisa no podía faltar…

Quiero felicitarlos amigos… – empezó su discurso, Draco.

¿Que no es hora de que bailen el Vals? – pregunto Gabriela, sabiendo ya el extenso monologo que daría su esposo, recibiendo así una mirada de reproche por parte del rubio.

¡Cierto! - intervino Luna. Esa chica rara de la casa de Ravenclaw también había cambiado mucho. Esposa de Ronald Weasley y madre de una hermosa niña.

Sin ninguna palabra más, Harry, en silencio, solo con el lenguaje de su mirada centrada en la de Hermione, tomo la mano de su esposa y la guió a la pista más grande.

La suave y tranquilizadora música empezó a sonar…y no era exactamente un Vals. Era una canción que narraba tal y como era su historia de amor, esa que no había sido escrita para ellos pero que ellos la tomaban como suya.

La suave y melodiosa voz de la cantante empezó a sonar.

_**Con la paz de las montañas, te amaré.  
Con locura y equilibrio, te amaré.  
Con la rabia de mis años,  
Como me enseñaste a hacer.  
Con un grito en carne viva, te amaré.**_

Sus pies empezaron a dirigirse solamente por la música. Harry tomo con delicadeza a Hermione por la cintura mientras ella rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos. Su movimiento lento hacia de aquella escena la mas hermosa.

_**En secreto y en silencio, te amaré.  
Arriesgando en lo prohibido, te amare.  
En lo falso y en lo cierto,  
Con el corazón abierto.  
Por ser algo no perfecto, te amaré.**_

Los recuerdos se galopaban estruendosamente en sus memorias. Tantas cosas vividas antes y después de que mutuamente se declararan su eterno amor.

Sus amigos, enemigos, aventuras y desventuras, amores y desamores, peleas y momentos tan felices y hermosos. Todas esas cosas estaban en sus mentes, pero se esfumaron cuando sus labios se rozaron sin dejar de moverse en medio de un dulce beso, como jurando que se amarían por toda la eternidad.

_**Te amaré, te amaré.  
Como no está permitido.  
Te amaré, te amaré.  
Como nunca se ha sabido.**_

Las personas presentes veían la escena con ternura.

Y es que verlos a los dos bailando solos, también rememoraban la bonita historia que había detrás de ese inmenso amor que se tenían.

¿Bailamos? – pregunto el pelirrojo a su esposa. Luna acepto gustosa el brazo de Ron.

Lo mismo sucedió con los Malfoy. Así, ya eran tres parejas las que bailaban con tanta ternura que depositaban en cada paso que daban.

Pero de los labios de ellos ni una palabra salía, no hacia falta.

_**Por que así lo he decidido... te amaré.**_

Por la falta de oxigeno, sus labios se separaron. Los ojos ámbar se abrieron con total felicidad, haciendo una fusión de verde dulce y solo dos palabras se pronunciaron al mismo tiempo:

_**  
Por ponerte algún ejemplo, te diré  
Que aunque tengas manos frías, te amaré.  
Con tu mala ortografía y tu no saber perder.  
Con defectos y manías... te amaré.**_

Te amare…

Tanta era su emoción, que ni se dieron cuenta de que las otras dos parejas estaban bailando a su lado.

_**  
Te amaré, te amaré.  
Por que fuiste algo importante.  
Te amaré, te amaré.  
Cuando ya no estés presente.**_

Sus cuerpos seguían meciéndose, dando leves vueltas en el mismo sitio, sin sentir las miradas de los presentes en el jardín.

_**  
Seguirás siendo costumbre… Y te amaré.**_

El tiempo viéndose dio paso nuevamente a un lento acercamiento. ya involuntariamente, como si fuera por arte de magia, sus labios se volvieron a fundir, esta vez en un beso mas apasionado.

_**  
Al caer de cada noche esperaré.  
A que seas luna llena y te amaré.  
Y aunque queden pocos restos,  
En señal de lo que fue.  
Seguirás cerca y muy dentro…Te amaré.**_

Como era una costumbre, quien sabe de quien, la gente tuvo que empezar a irse en medio de la canción en contra de su voluntad, pues querían seguir viendo la bonita pareja bailar.

Los Weasley y los Malfoy detuvieron su baile y caminaron hasta perderse de vista, siendo los últimos en irse.

_**Te amaré, te amaré.  
A golpe de recuerdo.  
Te amaré, te amaré.  
Hasta el último momento.**_

Harry y Hermione seguían en su mundo de amor y seguían también sin darse cuenta de lo que acontecía a su alrededor.

Se siguieron besando.

Harry tomo a Hermione en sus brazos y cargada, pero aun sin dejar de besarla, la llevo hasta la puerta de la Mansión, lugar donde vivirían el resto de sus días, la condujo a paso rápido a la habitación y ahí se entregaron mutuamente. Tan puros, escucharon el sus mentes la ultima frase de la canción.

_**  
A pesar de todo siempre...Te amaré.**_

**Fin.**

_¿Les gusto?, jejeje._

_Otra de mis creaciones, dejando volar al máximo mi imaginación. He quedado muy contenta con el resultado._

_Con este fic he decidido concluir con broche de oro este año… ¡wow!, que rápido pasa el tiempo…bueno._

_¡Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo!_

_Abrazos y besos con mucho cariño. Soledad de los Ángeles._


End file.
